


Not Quite Kidding Around

by Politzania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Were-Creatures, parental urges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: When Bucky blurts out a semi-hidden desire post-shift, Tony doesn’t know how to react.





	Not Quite Kidding Around

**Author's Note:**

> Name of Piece: Not Quite Kidding Around  
> Square Filled: BBB Y2: Domesticity  
> Also WinterIron Week Day 4: “I want a baby.”  
> Pairing: WinterIron (Tony x Bucky)   
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: dark humor   
> Summary: When Bucky blurts out a semi-hidden desire post-shift, Tony doesn’t know how to react.

Tony didn’t like watching his beloved shift. Hearing his whimpers of pain, the wet tearing and muffled snaps of muscle and bone re-shaping themselves was difficult to bear. But wolf-Bucky made a point of seeking him out when it was time for him to change back and Tony decided it was a small price to pay in order to make his mate happy. 

“I gotcha, sunshine,” he murmured soothingly, wrapping a soft blanket around Bucky’s shivering shoulders. 

“I want a b-baby,” Bucky sometimes said things that seemed nonsensical right after a shift, his wolf-self still at the forefront. But this took Tony so much by surprise that he resorted to dark humor for his reply. 

“I thought you would have eaten while you were out running around.” 

Bucky’s storm-blue eyes flew open wide in shock. “Tony! That’s crass even by your standards!” 

“I am a vampire, darling. Being cold and heartless goes with the territory.” He expected that would get a smile, and perhaps a few words of protest; Bucky’s stubborn insistence that Tony was worth being loved was a cornerstone of their relationship. But instead, Bucky simply drew the blanket around him more tightly. 

“Wait, you’re serious, aren’t you?”  Bucky nodded, but didn’t say anything. 

More than a little thrown by the topic of conversation, Tony resorted to logic. “Well, with neither of us being biologically equipped to carry a child, that might be a problem. And who’s to say if we’d even be genetically compatible if we could?” 

“I know all that, sweetheart,” Bucky sighed. “But, y’see, pack is a big thing for us were-folk. Sure, I’ve got Steve n’ Sam, and your friends -- Pepper, Rhodey and Hap -- well, they’re my friends too now. It’s just that sometimes...” he trailed off and leaned his head into Tony’s shoulder. 

“You want something more, don’t you, dearest?” Tony stroked his beloved’s hair. “A chance to get a new life started, help it learn and grow and maybe make the world just a little better?” 

Bucky raised his head, looking at Tony with startled wonder in his eyes.

“What? It’s not like I haven’t thought about what it would be like, sometimes. Guess you’re rubbing off on me a bit.” Tony smiled and kissed his beloved gently. “But you know how hard it would be to get anyone to let us adopt?” Money went a long way in these circumstances, but there was still enough prejudice against their kind to throw up considerable barriers.

“I do. But there are programs out there, y’know, for fostering. Mostly older kids, true -- ones that’ve been saved from abusive families. But sometimes babies, too. Abandoned by their parents, or born addicted to drugs. They all need someone to love and care for ‘em. ” Bucky’s face lit up with excitement at the possibility. 

“It wouldn’t be easy, darling. We’d have a lot of hoops to jump through. And they wouldn’t be ours forever, just for a little while.” 

“I don’t hear you saying ‘no’, though.” Bucky’s smile was bright and hopeful; if he’d still been in his wolf form, his tail would have been wagging like crazy. 

“Like it would do any good, sunshine. Guess I should be thankful you didn’t barge in here carrying someone’s kid by their scruff.” 

Bucky’s grin grew just a bit toothy. “Don’t tempt me, darlin’.” 


End file.
